Home
by shattered petal
Summary: For this, her, was all he could ever want. -HitsuMatsu/Lemon


**author's note**: I wrote this a long time ago, and decided to share it. There isn't really a plot in this, but I'm always so careful with lemons. When I'm writing two people making love, it's special, and I hope I delivered justice to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Of course, this is set quite a while after the manga, but that's usually - if not always - the case with my works. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Title**: Home  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Couple**: HitsuMatsu  
**Rating**: M

* * *

This time, she was gone for far too long.

About three months passed until she finally revealed herself to him. The mission in The World of the Living was only meant to last for a week at most, but unfortunately there was a huge delay. Once, Tōshirō had gone down to check if everything was all right. However he had to leave everything up to Matsumoto to decide. Anyway, it would be good practise if she were to ever become Captain. There was still hope, and he believed she could make it so far if she allowed herself to.

It was very cold where she was previously stationed, and Soul Society was equally as chilly. Matsumoto was disgruntled to come back to snow, but her mood lifted when she found her Captain busy at work. Although he wouldn't admit it to her face, Tōshirō was overjoyed to see her after so long. Before she departed, their relationship had taken a different turn; they had grown closer, discovered something special between themselves they never noticed until now.

'You look exhausted,' was the first thing he said to her. His voice was gentle. There wasn't anyone around, just them, so he had no reason to act professional or pretend to be more superior. In his eyes, they were both equal, and she was far too valuable for him to shrug off as inferior. 'You can rest up at my apartment if you like. I'll be with you shortly.' He withdrew his keys from his pocket and passed them to her.

Smiling, she took them from him. 'I don't need to be babied, _Captain_,' she teased. 'You'd better come quick, because I'm not hanging around.' She groaned. 'I've done enough _waiting_.'

'Go on,' he said, gesturing his head to the door. 'You can complain to me later.'

'Bring chocolate.'

Tōshirō smiled to himself when she left. Just like that, he was happier, excited. Finally she had come back to him, finally they could be together again. Naturally, Hitsugaya was enthusiastic to get work done, but today he almost rushed. He knew Matsumoto would wait for him–– she was just playing around, but he had a lot of catching up to do. Really, he should be wanting to know about her days for business-related reasons. Right now, though, he didn't care that much. All he wanted to know was how she had been. Matsumoto wouldn't have returned without knowing the mission was complete.

Once his paperwork was finished, he locked up the office and headed home. To his dismay, he wasn't as fast as he would have liked to have been. Darkness had fallen, and the street lamps guided him back to her. He bought chocolate and a small smile reached his lips when reaching the apartment. Entering, he called out her name before flicking on the kettle and dropping the chocolate onto the table.

Two arms came about his waist and he felt her hug him from behind. Tōshirō decided to let the mask fall, let him be himself. Grinning crookedly, he turned around, and placed both hands at either side of her face. Although so many years had passed, Matsumoto still looked amazing, bright blue eyes, gorgeous hair, wonderful face. He knew he was very lucky to have her, but never would he abuse this honour. Tōshirō treated her well, treated her fairly. He wasn't her commanding officer once the doors were closed; he was her friend, her lover. _Himself_.

Although his hands were cold, Matsumoto managed to ignore that. She was used to his spiritual pressure, and how it managed to release around her. He was so calm, so collected, so happy. In a way, it almost made her want to cry. No one had been so happy to see her, not even Ichimaru. The joy in his emerald cut eyes was almost ridiculous, but very sweet. Had he missed her _this_ much? His gaze dropped slightly, realising she was only wearing the bed sheet.

'Oh.'

'I was getting warm~'

'Uh-Huh.'

'Are you going to come and cool me down?'

Tōshirō pecked her cheek, then whispered into her ear, 'Let me make our tea first.' He could already feel her warmth, the heat from her spirit and, although he had little tolerance for warmth, his body craved her touch. _It had been so long_. Her expression was subtle, but he understood what was on her mind. Before, he might have been at a loss, but he was a fast learner, especially with Rangiku. She didn't have to say anything for him to understand.

When his Lieutenant headed back for the bedroom, Tōshirō turned back to the kettle, his heart racing a little bit more. After pouring him and her a mug each, he made his way to the bedroom, chocolate also in hand. Rangiku watched him enter, sitting atop of the bed, cocooned in the bed sheet. Hitsugaya placed the mugs down on the bedside table before slipping off his tabi, until he was left in his boxers. When at home, he liked to just peel away his clothes, and whatever restricted him. At home, he was free.

Rangiku came to join him, wrapping the sheet around themselves before kissing his lips. As always, Tōshirō felt as if he had taken a drug of some sort. Whenever she kissed him, the pleasure was immense, and he instantly responded, tongue running across her lower lip, encouraging her to deepen the buss. Usually, Rangiku would tease him and drive him nuts, but not tonight. They were both very laid back, just relieved to be in each other's arms again, alive.

'You _are_ warm,' he whispered, when they broke their kiss for a moment. His hands slipped through the sheet, her soft flesh beneath his fingertips.

'You're freezing,' she replied, hand trailing down his stomach to meet his half-awake manhood.

'Sorry.'

'Let me make you warmer.'

He exhaled, smiling a little. 'I'm all yours.'

Rangiku moved back, and Tōshirō let her take charge. Despite him being her superior, that didn't matter once they were alone. To her surprise, Hitsugaya was quite bashful, if not hesitant, not at all reflecting his icy persona. She didn't mind. In fact, she was quite flattered. Most men would jump on her and be done with it. Not Hitsugaya, though. He remembered every touch, and his kisses were sincere, his passion touching and gentle. Against her, he surrendered.

The boxers slipped past his ankles and he stepped out of them, while she guided him to the bed. Tōshirō fell back, raising himself slightly to kiss her lips when she joined him. Already, he could feel himself growing warmer as each second passed. She kissed him at the corner of his mouth, before sending a trail down his cool neck, meeting his lips again. Her hands ran down his firm chest, and she sighed when his own hands touched her breasts, running a thumb across a sensitive nipple. Biting softly on his lower lip, she made it clear that she wanted him to touch her more, and he obeyed, squeezing a little, before placing his mouth where his thumb previously was. His tongue flicked across, and he sucked, teeth gently brushing her over.

Her hands fisted loosely in his thick hair, and she rocked against him, breath heavy. She hadn't forgotten how skilled he was with his tongue, how he knew exactly where to touch her. No one else would ever know her so well. Tōshirō raised his head to look at her and she ran her hands through his hair, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Their lips touched, and she just needed a minute to hold him, have him close, be assured he was truly there. In his arms, she was loved for who she was, and she would never take that for granted.

Tōshirō kissed her, pulled away, then kissed again, his hands working up her smooth thighs, resting around her hips. It was sweet how the sheet was still around her shoulders, hiding his form and hers. They were still a secret, their love not yet made aware, but neither were in a rush. There never had been a rush between them. Everything was gradual, well-paced, but every second Rangiku's heart pounded against her chest. Just looking into his wonderful eyes made her breathless. She always had a thing for his eyes, though; they were so bright, so beautiful.

Now, she paid attention to his scars which hadn't healed over yet. A huge one was across his shoulder, another at his chest. They looked sore, new, she wasn't there when these wounds were created. Tōshirō held her close when she kissed his scars, her soft lips instantly healing the sting. He could feel her own rough injury, up her side, and every day he hated the monster who did this to her. Any wounds across her body broke his heart a little, but it was the consequences of being a soldier, constantly at war. They would never speak about them. Most of their wounds were internal, anyway.

Rolling over, he lay her beneath him, smile so boyish. Somehow, Tōshirō had grown handsome without her realising, turned into a man. While he could be rough and lack charm, he was gentle with her. Really, he always had been. The male Shinigami was like snow, soft, melting at her touch, cool, but not too cool. Falling, gradually, for her.

The sheet had fallen away and she was bare to him. Tōshirō would never be able to put into words how gorgeous she was, but it wasn't her appearance he fell in love with first. A hand tickled the inside of her thigh, before finding her heat. His finger rubbed against her slick folds, and he moved with her when she inhaled sharply, rocking at his touch. Tōshirō kissed her just below her ear, then her jawline, her cheek, his finger so gentle and slow, rubbing her perfectly. As each second passed, Rangiku felt lighter, but he was still cold, he needed her attention.

'No,' she whispered, taking his wrist. 'Not now.'

They kissed and he let her hand run down his manhood. Tōshirō swallowed, blushing a little, which she noted. It was silly how he was more than happy to pleasure her, but not himself. The more she pumped his rod, the more Tōshirō felt weaker on his knees. A moan escaped his lips, but he had to stop her too. If she continued this, he wouldn't last long.

'I need you, Ran,' he said, breathless.

His desires were clear to her. When she began to lead him into her, running her leg around his hips, Tōshirō looked at her sharply.

'Do you have protection––?'

Rangiku could barely concentrate. His body against hers was torture. 'Screw it.' They came together, and she gasped. Mouth ajar, Tōshirō gradually let her take him completely, and he moved, rocked, both experienced and aware. She knew exactly where to touch him, and he knew exactly how to move, slow, lips pressed to hers, their kisses warm, wet, breath hot. He responded to her moans, picking up the pace, her back arching slightly as the pleasure increased.

By the time he was near his end, Tōshirō was warm, her spiritual pressure embracing his body, defeating his reiatsu with ease. Ice was no match against the fire, and the dragon within him tamed, silent at her touch. They moved together in sync, perfectly, her hands running down his chest, and then around his back where she embraced him. Tōshirō felt himself dangerously throbbing, and he kissed her face, loving her for every flaw, every perfection that she was. Kissed away the ghosts and horrors, kissed away the haunting memories. Like snow, carefully hiding away the tears.

At his climax, he opened his mouth against her lips, and moaned her name, his vision blurred with a pure white, his mind numb, trembling as his body released with bliss. He sighed and finally rolled off her, catching his breath before grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around them. Rangiku wasted no time to snuggle into his chest, and he brought his arms around her. They were silent for a couple of minutes, allowing their hearts to calm. He was safe, protected by her warmth, and he held her, arms firm, yet gentle around her body.

'Stay close to me,' she whispered.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

For this, her, was all he could ever want.


End file.
